Episode 17 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Adam hasn't slept after being arrested. Burton videos himself touching Lisa's face. Precious strokes some of the thousands of the photos of Troy that she has. Adam tells D.C. Monroe that he had no idea what he was doing and he was the one giving him the eye. DC Monroe informs Adam that he's being charged for public indecency and assaulting a police officer, but can go for now. Millie collects Adam from the police station but is furious with him. Adam has to reassure Millie that she loves him. Burton brings Lisa some juice and tells her that the pillow she's on hardly gets dented. Burton assures Troy that Precious will turn up. Ben tries to convince Polly to come to the wedding, but she doesn't want to as Lisa will be there. Lisa arrives at Precious's house and tells her that she is attending her wedding. Adam is furious that Millie won't believe that he was falsely arrested, but pleads with her to marry him. Lisa tells Precious that she slept with Burton, but it was all on her terms. Adam is not pleased that Ben and Tank Top are treating his arrest as a joke. Josh recalls Adam kissing him to Debbie. Josh tells Debbie of his plans to stop the wedding. Troy is nervous about being caught. Precious arrives in a red wedding dress. Precious and Burton are not pleased to hear that Lisa was Troy's final fling. Burton storms off. Precious and Lisa have a row and Precious orders Lisa to leave. Tank Top admits to Adam that he doesn't like Millie because she will take him away from him. He worries that Millie will stop Adam from hanging out with Tank Top. Adam reminds Tank Top that they're not 19 anymore and that he wants to grow up. Precious admits to Troy that she has feelings for him. He tells her that he guessed but didn't want to chance it. Precious tells Troy that she's marrying him because she loves him. Troy asks her to marry him, and she says yes. They kiss. Precious stops a firetruck to ask the firefighters to be witnesses. They are married. Troy surprised Precious as he has brought a ring. Precious tears up, as do the firefighters. Precious and Troy are pronounced as husband and wife. They kiss. The firefighters let them go to the reception in the fire truck. They turn the siren on for him too. Adam arrives at the chapel. Josh and Debbie arrive at the wedding to Adam's horror and Tank Top's annoyance. Millie's mum worries about Adam when he races off to the toilet. Adam asks the vicar to make a confession. Millie arrives at the chapel, accompanied by her father. Adam confesses to the vicar that he's kissed, thought about and had sex with men, and is not fully in love with the woman he is marrying. Millie assures Geoff that she loves Adam. Millie walks down the aisle with Geoff by her side. Josh is certain Adam will choose him over Millie but Adam approaches the altar. The ceremony gets underway. Millie worries that Adam will leave. Upon being asked if there is any lawful impediments to why he should not marry Millie. He declares that he does not, to Josh's disappointment. The vicar asks the attendees if they know of any reason. Josh prepares to say something but rushes out instead. Josh bursts into tears outside the church. Adam makes his vows and they are married. Josh watches as everyone celebrate. Josh snaps at Debbie when she tries to compare her feelings for Tank Top to his for Adam. Stella visits Burton but when Stella tells him that she wants Lisa, he refuses. Stella doesn't want to take no for an answer. Adam makes a speech at the reception. Tank Top makes a best man speech but spills everything. Adam manages to pass it all off as a joke. Burton still refuses and Stella is furious. Lisa apologises to Burton. Adam snaps at Tank Top in the bathroom and declares that they are no longer friends. Josh walks into the bathroom and hides in one of the stalls. Tank Top apologises to Adam and they make up. Troy and Precious try to pretend that Vivien and Geoff are Precious's family. Kiev tries to flirt with Debbie but she ignores him. Vivien tells Millie that her mother didn't like Geoff when they married, although she adores him now. Vivien assures Millie that she won't force Millie to choose between her and Adam. Polly is not pleased to see Debbie at the wedding. Debbie tells Polly that she was seeing someone older, but he didn't want her. Polly advises her to go after him, if she loves him. Adam is not impressed to see Josh, and makes clear that he doesn't want Josh. Josh tells Adam that he's lying to everyone. Troy finds a box of photos Precious has of him, which she had stuck to the wall. He feels flattered and wonders why she took them down. Adam carries Millie into the bedroom, but she goes to get changed so they don't ruin the dress. Troy begins undressing Precious and they consummate their marriage. Adam and Millie are interrupted by Tank Top. Someone takes photos as Burton kisses Lisa. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006